Poésies du Hobbit
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Une traduction originale des poésies du Hobbit, en vers français.
1. Chant du retour à Imladris

Un petit exercice de traduction qui conserve la forme versifiée, mais qui a muté des hexasyllabes en octosyllabes.

.oOo.

 **Chanson des elfes accueillant Bilbon à son retour**

.o.

Le dragon mort est desséché,

Ses os maudits sont calcinés;

Son armure gît désunie,

Son orgueil est anéanti !

Malgré la rouille sur le glaive,

Forces des hommes qui s'achèvent,

Trône et couronne qui périssent,

Malgré richesses qu'ils chérissent,

Ici, l'herbe croit et fleurit,

Vertes feuilles luisent et rient,

L'eau blanche bruit en bel accord,

Et les elfes chantent encore.

Venez ! Ahanez ! Dévalez !

Revenez en notre vallée !

.o.

L'étoile brille au firmament,

Plus radieuse que le diamant.

La lune blanche luit plus fort

Que l'argent pâle d'un trésor.

Le feu toujours a flamboyé

Au crépuscule, dans le foyer,

Plus ardent que l'or des tréfonds.

Où donc errez-vous, compagnons ?

Allons ! Par mont, par val, allez !

Revenez-nous en la vallée.

.o.

Quel mirage au loin te retient ?

Voyageur esseulé, reviens !

Le torrent d'écume se voile

Sous la voûte allumée d'étoiles !

Au loin accablé sous le faix

De la tristesse et du regret ?

Ici Dame et Sire immortels

Recueillent en leur bel hôtel

Les âmes perdues, harassées

Au vallon pour les délasser.

.oOo.

Pour mémoire, voici l'original de Tolkien :

 **Song of the elves, at Bilbo's return.**

The dragon is withered,

His bones are now crumbled;

His armour is shivered,

His splendour is humbled!

Though sword shall be rusted,

And throne and crown perish

With strength that men trusted

And wealth that they cherish,

Here grass is still growing,

And leaves are yet swinging,

The white water flowing,

And elves are yet singing

Come! Tra-la-la-lally!

Come back to the valley!

.o.

The stars are far brighter

Than gems without measure,

The moon is far whiter

Than silver in treasure;

The fire is more shining

On hearth in the gloaming

Than gold won by mining,

So why go a-roaming?

O! Tra-la-la-lally

Come back to the Valley.

.o.

O! Where are you going,

So late in returning?

The river is flowing,

The stars are all burning!

O! Whither so laden,

So sad and so dreary?

Here elf and elf-maiden

Now welcome the weary

With Tra-la-la-lally

Come back to the Valley,

Tra-la-la-lally

Fa-la-la-lally

Fa-la!

.oOo.


	2. Facétie des nains - Gare aux assiettes !

Même objectif. Mais cette fois, l'alexandrin s'est imposé.

.oOo.

 **Chanson des nains taquinant Bilbon à propos de sa vaisselle**

.o.

Ebrécher les verres et fêler les assiettes!

Emousser les couteaux et tordre les fourchettes!

Voilà le cauchemar du sieur Sacquet Bilbon !

Fracasser les bouteilles et brûler les bouchons!

Découper les nappes et marcher dans la graisse!

Répandre le bon lait sur le sol du cellier !

Joncher d'os rongés la carpette de la pièce !

Tacher de vin rouge les lambris du pallier !

.o.

Vider les bons bocaux dans un chaudron bouillant,

Les battre à la massue, au gourdin fracassant !

Cette tâche achevée, s'il en reste d'entiers,

Tout le long du couloir, les envoyer rouler!

Voilà le cauchemar du sieur Bilbon Sacquet !

Attention ! Par pitié ! Gare aux pots et pichets !

.oOo.

Pour mémoire, voici l'original de Tolkien :

 **Song of the dwarves, teasing Bilbo about his crockery.**

.o.

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates–

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Splash the wine on every door!

.o.

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!

.oOo.


	3. Le chemin sans fin se poursuit

.oOo.

 **Sans fin le chemin fin se poursuit**

.o.

Sans fin le chemin se poursuit

Jailli de ma porte, il s'enfuit

Au loin à présent égaré,  
Je dois le filer, si je puis,  
Allonger mon pas fatigué,

Jusqu'à rejoindre l'avenue  
Où d'autres voies ont concouru  
Et puis alors ? Point ne saurais.

.oOo.

 **The Road goes ever on**

.o.

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.

.oOo.


	4. Erebor, le chant des nains

.oOo.

 **La chanson d'Erebor, entonnée par les nains planifiant leur expédition.**

.o.

Loin par-delà les Monts Brumeux durs et glacials,

Vers de profonds bastions et d'antiques galgals,

Il nous faut partir avant que poigne le jour,

En quête de l'or pâle maudit depuis toujours.

.o.

Les nains de jadis jetaient des charmes puissants,

Frappaient du marteau comme un carillon tonnant,

Dans les profondeurs assoupies et ténébreuses,

Sous les hautes montagnes, aux salles caverneuses.

.o.

Pour un haut seigneur Elfe, un puissant roi d'alors,

Ils forgèrent d'or bien de rutilants trésors,

Capturant, façonnant la durable clarté,

En gemmes enchâssées sur la garde d'épées.

.o.

Aux fins colliers d'argent, les nains ont enchaîné

Des floraisons d'étoiles Aux couronnes vermeil,

Le brasier des dragons En mailles enlacé

La lueur de la lune et l'éclat du soleil.

.o.

Loin par-delà les Monts Brumeux durs et glacials,

Vers de profonds bastions et d'antiques galgals,

Il nous faut partir avant que poigne le jour

Réclamer notre or oublié depuis toujours.

.o.

Des coupes ciselées là-bas tintaient joyeuses,

Des harpes d'or chantaient où nul homme ne creuse.

Longtemps à l'abri, les nains firent bien des lais

A l'insu des hommes et des elfes, entonnés.

.o.

Sur les cimes mugissaient les pins embrasés.

Dans la nuit gémissaient les rafales soufrées.

La fournaise rouge carbonisait le porche.

Les arbres brûlaient haut et clair comme des torches.

.o.

Les cloches d'alarme sonnaient dans la vallée.

Les hommes blêmes scrutaient les sombres nuées.

L'ire du dragon, plus cruelle qu'un brasier,

Abattait leurs beffrois et leurs frêles foyers

.o.

La montagne fumait, soumise sous la lune.

Les nains sentirent le destin les rattraper.

Ils fuirent leurs salles pour enfin succomber,

Au pied de la montagne, calcinés sous la lune.

.o.

Loin par-delà les Monts de Brumes lugubres,

Vers de profonds bastions et cavernes sombres,

Il nous faut partir avant que poigne l'aurore,

Lui arracher nos harpes, gemmes et notre or !

.oOo.

Pour mémoire, l'original de Tolkien :

 **The song of Erebor, by the dwarves.**

.o.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

.o.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

.o.

For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

.o.

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

.o.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day,

To claim our long-forgotten gold.

.o.

Goblets they carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves.

.o.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light.

.o.

The bells were ringing in the dale

And men looked up with faces pale;

The dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail.

.o.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;

The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.

They fled their hall to dying fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

.o.

Far over the misty mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him!

.oOo.


	5. Arrivée à Imladris

_Un petit exercice de traduction qui conserve rime et hexasyllabe._

.oOo.

 **Chanson des elfes accueillant Bilbon à Imladris pour la première fois**

.o.

Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques,

Et où vas-tu comme ça ?

Sans fers poney panique !

Et l'eau coule en deça !

Oh ! tra-la-la-lallée

Ici dans la vallée.

.o.

Oh ! Que recherches-tu ?

Et où crois-tu aller ?

Brûlent les margotins !

Cuisent les petits pains !

O! tril-lil-lil-lolly

La vallée est jolie,

ha! ha!

.o.

Oh ! Où allez-vous céans

Barbes dodelinant ?

Mystère ! Etrange Affaire !

Que font Maitre Bilbon

Et Balin et Dwalin

Au fond du beau vallon

En Juin ?

Ha ha !

.o.

Oh ! Voulez-vous rester ?

Ou espérez filer ?

Vos pauvres poneys trainent !

Le jour radieux décline !

Filer est hasardeux,

Rester serait heureux.

Ecouter et reprendre

Jusqu'après la pénombre

Notre air !

ha! ha!

.oOo.

Voici l'original de Tolkien :

 **Song of the elves, at Bilbo's first arrival in Rivendell.**

O! What are you doing,

And where are you going?

Your ponies need shoeing!

The river is flowing!

O! tra-la-la-lally

here down in the valley!

.o.

O! What are you seeking,

And where are you making?

The faggots are reeking,

The bannocks are baking!

O! tril-lil-lil-lolly

the valley is jolly,

ha! ha!

.o.

O! Where are you going

With beards all a-wagging?

No knowing, no knowing

What brings Mister Baggins

And Balin and Dwalin

down into the valley

in June

ha! ha!

.o.

O! Will you be staying,

Or will you be flying?

Your ponies are straying!

The daylight is dying!

To fly would be folly,

To stay would be jolly

And listen and hark

Till the end of the dark

to our tune

ha! ha!

The Hobbit. Chapter 3 - A short rest

.oOo.


End file.
